


一次失误与星间航行

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: Daito与Shoto的友情向+ST AOS crossover（还有那么一点点小私心的舵手先生）【啊我也不知道算不算crossover因为按照头号玩家设定任何游戏都可以出现在绿洲里……嘛，开心就好，祝食用愉快
Relationships: Daito | Toshiro Yoshiaki/Shoto | Akihide Karatsu





	一次失误与星间航行

00.  
“Kaptain! Mr. Daito与Mr. Shoto申请登舰。”  
“批准，Mr. Chekov.”  
  
01.  
“这是你跟我说好的……忍者游戏？！”身着全套忍者装备的少年震惊地四顾望着满屋子穿着红黄蓝三色制服的男男女女，还有那些怎么看都不可能出现在和风游戏里面的“十分具有未来感和科技感”的操控台通讯器全透明的显示屏……和两三位穿着相同制服的外星人。“你肯定走错片场了，兄弟。”  
“冷静冷静……这个坐标是我问了Percival之后他发给我的，邮件标题什么都没写……”  
“所以你一个成年人还会不假思索地打开一个完全不知道是什么内容的游戏！还是带上了你的好哥们！”Shoto愈发生气地喊了出来，全然不顾整个舰桥的工作者都安静下来直盯着自己看。  
“既然来了不如就好好玩一把……人总要有新的尝试？”Daito再次认真侦查了一次环境，目光移到面前金发蓝眼黄色制服男性胸前的徽章时做出了判断：“我的天哪绿洲竟然新增加了星际迷航板块吗我怎么才知道！！！”  
“可能是Perzival上周在做的新模块的试玩版本吧……误打误撞发给你了。”Shoto上前了一步走进舰桥，环顾一周后还是不禁赞叹全息模拟的逼真度。前几个月为了庆祝星球大战70周年绿洲上线了星战模块，结果Trekkier们一夜之间用邮件撑爆了绿洲的客服邮箱，Perzival立刻和助手在叫苦连天中赶工。①  
“呃……那么我的两位新船员，先自我介绍一下，我是星际联邦进取号飞船的舰长，James T Kirk，他们都是我的船员。”面前的NPC非常耐心地等待一大一小两位玩家争论完，眨眨眼微笑友好地介绍，“希望你们都对本次任务有所了解，事不宜迟可以进入挑选扮演职位的阶段，可供选择的职位有舰长、大副、舵手、领航员、通讯官……”  
“是 Captain Kirk！我简直想要一个签名再玩游戏……”Daito忍不住小声地叫了出来，身边的同伴摇摇头对一脸疑惑的Spock摆出“他是个阿宅”的口型，未等舰长介绍完就上前挺胸：“我要当舰长。”  
轻微的一声“噗”之后，James T Kirk的身影消失在舰桥上，取而代之的是穿着黄衫胸前别着徽章的Shoto。少年立刻跑上舰桥前端的舰长椅，坐上去把扶手上的按钮都按了个遍。  
“为什么是你当舰长！你才11岁！”  
“企业号上不是还有17岁的领航员先生吗？”Shoto笑眯眯地冲右边的卷发青年打了声招呼：“我猜你一定是Chekov少尉！”  
“Pavel Andereewich Chekov, Sir.”  
“真棒！那么这次任务是什么？阻止某个M级行星的火山喷发？还是探索未知星云内的星球？”Shoto从舰长椅侧面摸出来一个苹果，咬了一口一本正经地望着船员们。  
“Captain Shoto，希望您在开始之前能阅读一下职业手册，或许应该叫做‘新手指南’？”Shoto左边操作台上一位黑头发的黄衫男子回头，有些不相信少年能顺利担当舰长的职务，指了指舰长椅右边夹缝里的一本小册子说。“我是企业号的舵手，Lt. Sulu.”  
在Shoto与前排两位船员熟悉了解时，Daito陷入“被未成年抢走舰长职位的生气愤怒”以及“自己到底选什么职位的纠结”之中。“Mr. Daito，如果您选择舵手职业建议有一定的驾驶经验，领航员职业建议掌握测量学绘图学等专业学科知识，通讯官最少需要掌握罗幕兰语克林贡语顺便一说我们企业号的通讯官乌胡拉少尉在这两门课上都取得了第一名的好成绩……”  
“好的，我选大副。”  
当Daito自动换上蓝色制服的时候终于能喘口气，并且深深为自己机智的决定感到自豪——我的天哪谁要在接下来的游戏中被一个尖耳朵瓦肯人死盯着不放而且还时不时挑刺儿列出一大堆让人脑壳疼的职务守则星联法律条例。  
于是我们新任的Captain Shoto和Commander Daito即将在企业号上开始他们的第一次星际任务，Daito咽了口唾沫望向左前方黑发男性的后脑勺——他当然知道那是企业号上唯一的允许携带私人武器的舵手，还有他右侧是天才领航员Chekov少尉。  
Daito回忆起刚刚Spock消失之前好像举起右手“祝福”了一句“Live long and prosper。”  
但愿。  
  
02.  
“各舰层，我是Captain Shoto，准备立即出发。”Shoto沉住气说着，尽量泰然自若地念出自己曾经看过的电影台词，“舵手，准备好推进器。”  
“推进器点火，离开太空港。已离开太空港，舰长，所有舰船准备曲速前进。”  
“设定到瓦肯星的航线。”  
“Aye-aye，Kaptain.”  
“曲速前进！Mr. Sulu.”  
Shoto和舵手的对话似乎是记忆里某个场景的回放，他站在舰长椅后面的位置突然有一种再也熟悉不过的感觉，下一秒即将发生的事情也似曾相识——飞船纹丝不动地停在港口。  
Sulu皱了一下眉毛再次推动推进器，依旧毫无反应。Daito控制不住自己脱口而出：  
“你松开外层惯性抑制器了吗？”  
舵手嘴唇抿紧，左手在操作台点了几下，终于松了一口气往后一靠：“准备最大曲速前进，舰长。”  
少年回头意味深长地看了Daito一眼，眨眨眼睛偷笑一下，转身命令：“走吧！”  
Daito低头快速学习大副职务的操作台，心里忍不住吐槽Perzival的新模块游戏。和Shoto的眼神交流是两个搭档的暗号，他们都发现了游戏完全按照星际迷航的电影剧情线，甚至连NPC的小错误都复制得一模一样。  
那这次任务就太简单了。  
03.  
在Shoto的指挥下企业号巧妙地闪避了瓦肯星周围的飞船碎片，甚至用反击导弹阻止了对方两枚鱼雷的攻击。Sulu有些不敢相信地回看了一眼年轻的舰长，Shoto胸有成竹地笑着，接通了尼禄的通话请求。  
“Captain Shoto，你已经别无选择，你必须亲自驾驶飞船到纳拉达号进行谈判。”  
“舰长你不能……”“我自有打算。Daito，你和Sulu通过太空跳伞到钻井平台，关闭钻井平台让我们的信号保持通畅，而我乘坐飞船去会会那位尼禄先生。”  
“你一个人去绝对是去送死！”Daito喊了出来，稍微镇定了一下说：“只是关掉钻井平台并不一定能拯救瓦肯星球。”他上前不顾旁人的惊讶，把Shoto拽到电梯间小声说：“对，我相信你肯定记得电影的情景，红物质被发射到瓦肯星他们就完蛋了，所以你真正需要做的是阻止红物质发射，如何解决罗幕兰人……”  
“阻止发射红物质……我知道该怎么做。”少年狡黠地眨了眨眼，打开通讯器唤奥尔森。Shoto调出玩家的工具包找了一会，拿出一瓶粘稠的药剂。他往里面丢了两根自己的头发，药剂变成了令人愉快的清澈蓝色。  
“复方汤剂？你怎么会有这个道具！商城根本买不到！”②  
“只是我去年参加哈利·波特密室模块的时候比较幸运找到了隐藏奖励，恰好今天可以用上。”Shoto笑着转身把一小瓶药剂递给奥尔森：“喝掉他，中尉，我们一起去尼禄的飞船。”  
04.  
Daito和Sulu摘掉头罩的瞬间感受到了瓦肯星近地层凛冽呼啸的干风，青年晃了晃身子沉住气站稳，和Sulu背对背分别面对从平台里走出的两个高大魁梧的罗慕兰人。“我想Commander Daito应该进行过一定的格斗术训练吧？”Sulu哼了一口气看向比自己矮半个头的青年，抽出佩剑摆好战斗架势。“星联的任务可不是小儿科的过家家。”  
“所以Mr. Sulu你准备用裁纸刀和罗慕兰人打架？”Daito也学着Sulu哼了一声，伸手从工具包里拎出一把破破烂烂的长刀，口中念念有词后的一瞬间，锈刀摇身一变化作长达三米威风凛凛的长刀。  
“奥义·爆破流！”Daito双手握紧刀柄咬紧牙关向已经看呆了的罗慕兰人扑去。③  
“死ねえええええええええ——”  
05.  
Chekov发现自己的同事从钻井平台传送回来之后脸色非常不好，比刚刚被Daito拆穿没有松开外层惯性抑制器的脸色还难看。  
“Commander Daito，我想您要看一下舰长那边的情况。”  
  
06.  
Shoto顺利地用奥尔森假扮的自己应付尼禄，又用了一颗忍者必备烟幕弹迷惑红物质发射器周围的小兵，抢在最后一刻关闭发射器。他又防止意外把那一小瓶红物质从发射器里面取出来，小心翼翼地收好，准备前往纳拉达号前端救援奥尔森。  
尝试变装后Shoto泄气地发现并不能换上自己的忍者装，但装备都可以调出来使用。他左右手分别拿了四个手里剑，贴着墙壁无声潜行。  
就在他接近舰桥的一瞬，一只强壮的胳膊勒住了Shoto的脖子，他狠狠地把手里剑扎进身后人的眼睛，视野里的罗慕兰人和奥尔森在一声“噗”之后消失不见，身后的拘束也猛地松开。Shoto惊愕地四下张望，可自己的视野也越来越黑，身体不听使唤地陷入无边的黑暗。  
  
07.  
“Mr. Chekov，我需要再放大看一下Captain Shoto。”Daito和Chekov凑在监视器前面紧张地盯着屏幕，俄罗斯青年还未操作，在“噗”一声中无影无踪。青年皱起眉环顾接二连三消失的船员，扪心自问自己没做什么超出剧本范围的事情，正准备呼叫星联总部却被一道刺目的蓝色炫光晃得睁不开眼。  
  
08.  
等两位玩家再次睁眼，二人依然穿着日本武士和忍者服装站在绿洲的大厅里，周围匆匆而过的行人与平时别二无致。Daito的邮件提醒“叮”响起，打开邮件是Perzival一段焦急的视频通话。  
“我说……”  
“真的非常抱歉我的朋友！上次发邮件的时候我不小心复制了还在测试阶段的新游戏模块，哦天哪我们的程序员发现里面有好几个bug，你没打开过吧？苍天我真希望你没有打开过那个游戏，要不然我可不能保证会发生什么。作为补偿我又给你发了几个不错的忍者小游戏。顺便替我向Shoto问好！”  
“是，我没打开那个游戏。”Daito十分淡定地撒了个谎，旁边的Shoto也探头附和。青年立刻关上通讯器默契地和同伴对视，在光亮明媚的大厅里放声大笑。  
  
09.  
“Daito你看这个，我不知道为什么从游戏里退出还会留着这一小滴红物质。”Shoto从衣服内侧拿出了那个透明管子，中央有一滴针尖大小的鲜红色。  
“算是完成某一阶段的任务奖励？”Daito接过透明管仔细查看，没有注意到迎面走来的两个男性，直接撞了上去。  
“嘿！小心点朋友！这可是红物质！”  
“万分抱歉，先生……”“明明是他自己没有认真看路，Hikaru。”两个熟悉的声音传入Daito耳中，他紧紧攥着透明管抬头——果不其然是一位黑色头发的亚裔人，还有身边一位卷发青年。  
“Mr. Sulu？”④  
  
END  
  
① ：稍微设定了一下时间大概是2047年，恰好就是SW70周年，那时候应该有十一二三四五部曲了吧！  
② ：HP2著名小道具之一，感觉Shoto的复方汤剂应该味道不错，吧。  
③ ：是的你没看错，Daito的刀是铁碎牙，Sulu先生感觉自己三观碎尽。  
④ ：算是个开放性结局吧，也许Daito遇到了平行世界的Sulu先生，也许是绿洲中的某位玩家恰好选择了Sulu先生的装扮，不过这只是一个游戏，谁知道呢（笑）


End file.
